A New Life
by Machi Vido
Summary: A/U: Sequel to the Prince and Princess of the Spirit World. Join the twins as they go and try to cope with life in London while trying to spend time with each other. Meanwhile, enemies from their journey in the spirit world make a return to capture them. Note: Will be replaced in a month or two with a new story.


_A New Life/Sequel to the Prince and Princess of the Spirit World_

Narrator:

The next morning came and Rua and Ruka were packing up before they left New Domino forever. As they were doing that, the gang had waited on the road track of New Domino City in order to meet each other one last time before they part ways. What will happen? Find out in this direct sequel to the prince and princess of the spirit world as we start the story of Yugioh 5D's: A New Life.

Meanwhile, with Ruka…

Ruka was in the middle of conversation in the phone with her mom.

"Mom, yes we will be in the airport towards London today," Ruka said.

"What time exactly will you be leaving dear," their mom said?

Ruka looked at the clock above the living room.

"Right now mom," Ruka said.

"Do you need any help getting to the airport dear," the twin's mom said?

Ruka sighed at their parent's attitude.

"No, its okay we can manage," Ruka said.

"Okay, see you later then dear," the twin's mom said.

"Okay, bye mom," Ruka said.

Meanwhile, with Rua…

He had just come from his room with his bag behind his back. Since they can't carry everything that they want they had to only take one thing. So Rua took his duel disk and deck with Ruka doing the same. As he made his way downstairs he stopped to face Ruka.

"Ruka, are you done yet," asked Rua?

"Almost Rua, just let me get this photo book," said Ruka as she put in her bag.

A minute later…

"Okay Rua, I am done," said Ruka.

Rua smiled and grabbed her hand as they proceeded out of the house.

As they were proceeding out of the house, Rua stopped with a sad look on his face.

Ruka noticed this and started to speak.

"Rua, what's the matter?" Ruka said.

Rua turned around to face her and started to speak.

"It's nothing Ruka, it just that I was thinking of how we are leaving this place when we grew up here and had most of our best memories here," said Rua referring to how they met Yusei and the rest of the gang.

Ruka smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know what you mean Rua; I feel sad for leaving this place too but remember that we still have each other and that is the only thing that matters because we both love each other," Ruka said.

"Ruka…" said Rua touched. "Thank you… I'm glad I have you as a wife," Rua said.

"Rua, I'm glad I have you as a husband," Ruka said.

Rua smiled and then started to bring his face closer to hers to which she did the same, their lips then resulted in a gentle kiss to which they eventually parted.

A minute later…

"So shall we go," Rua re-asked?

Ruka nodded.

They then put on their duel boards as they went to see the others.

Meanwhile…

"Yusei, when are we going to start this run?" Jack asked.

Yusei looked at Jack and sighed.

"I already told you Jack that we are waiting until Akiza and the twins come. So until then, will you be quiet? This is the last time we may see each other and you don't care about waiting," Yusei said.

"Yeah Jack," said Crow. "Why don't you care after all we have been through?"

Jack looked at them both for a second and then scoffed.

"Why should I care? You were my allies not my friends," Jack said.

Yusei looked shocked thinking that he thought he lost the king attitude years ago.

"You really believe that?" Yusei said.

Jack smirked.

"Of course I do," he answered.

Yusei and Crow were starting to feel sad that Jack still considers them as an ally but not a friend until he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yusei asked.

You two are so gullible, Jack answered.

"You mean…?" Crow started to say.

"Yes I was joking, or course I consider you as my friends but you must know that a duelist greats stronger by accepting his own strength not by piggy-backing of someone else's," Jack said.

He then looked at Yusei and Crow in an apologetic manner.

"Sorry guys but now that the time has come to go our own separate ways; I thought it would be best that we forget about each other, I want to test my strength against the world without support. I want to see how strong I can get by myself," Jack said.

Yusei and Crow nodded in approval that they understood what he said before and why he meant it what he said.

Meanwhile…

"Hey guys, am I late?" Someone asked.

The gang turned around to see Aki.

"Hey Aki, glad you could make it," Yusei said.

"So are we starting this race or what?" Aki asked.

"Not yet, were still waiting for Rua and Ruka," Yusei said.

"I see," Aki said.

A while later…

"Hey guys, sorry were late," said two voices.

"Rua, Ruka, get ready," Yusei said.

Rua and Ruka then positioned themselves to everyone's level.

"Well Yusei, shall we hit the road now?" Crow asked.

"Yes let's go," Yusei said.

They then started to hit the road and were looking around the environment as they did.

"It looks like this is it," Yusei thought.

They then all started to ponder about the city and their memories of it.

Meanwhile, with Crow…

"New Domino City, I will never forget what I learned from coming I here from the satellite," said Crow. "Dueling is not just about having fun but having the courage to duel whenever it is needed. I remember that personally when I faced Team Catastrophic."

_(Flashback)_

"_You're pathetic," Crow said._

"_Maybe but I still have the advantage in this duel," the man remarked._

"_Yeah and how is that?" Crow asked._

_The man laughed._

"_Just wait and see," he said._

_In that instant, a big hand came from the sky and tried to attack Crow._

"_Crow, watch out," Yusei remarked._

_As the hand came towards Crow he was ready for it._

"_There is no way that thing is going to take me down," Crow said._

_As soon as the hand made contact, Crow jumped out of harm's way._

_What! Impossible! "He dodged the secret weapon," the man said._

"_Yeah I did and now I am going to finish this duel, go my Blackwing and attack him directly," Crow said._

_The beast attacked._

_AHHH! The man said._

_(End of Flashback)_

"That day taught me the courage to duel against all odds and I was proud to have learnt that lesson," Crow said.

Meanwhile, with Yusei…

"So much has changed since Zero reverse, but if there is one thing I would like to remember about myself and the city it was when my best friend was about to die," Yusei said.

_(Flashback)_

"_Kiryu, grab on," Yusei said._

"_I can't Yusei, I am going to crash," Kiryu said._

_Suddenly he crashed and he was on the ground._

_KIRYU! Yusei said._

_He raced towards him as quickly as possible._

_Kiryu! All you all right! Yusei asked._

_Kiryu nodded and started to speak._

"_Yusei, I am sorry I misjudged you. When you betrayed that night I thought about how our alliance could have crumbled so easily, I was convinced that you made all this happen but later I realized it was my own fault. But as I realized this, Roman came to me and promised the power to overtake all my enemies including you. I was happy and I was overtaken by power to not notice that I was the one that had done something wrong. I am sorry Yusei; I was the betrayer, not you," Kiryu said._

"_There is no need to be Kiryu, I forgive you," Yusei said._

_Kiryu then reached his hand out towards Yusei._

"_Yusei I am fading fast but before I go promise that you won't do something stupid like take on all the rest of the dark signers by yourself," Kiryu said._

_Yusei nods showing that he won't._

"_Thank you… Yusei, it was nice having a friend like you," Kiryu said._

_He then disappears._

_KIRYU! Yusei said._

_(End of Flashback)_

"I learned from that day onwards that the success a person has in life is not by the skills he has or the amount of money but rather if he has friends who can support him all throughout his life. Today, I have the best friends in the world, and even though we may be far apart from now on, our marks are proof that we will always be together," Yusei said.

Meanwhile, with Aki…

"Going with Yusei and the gang has changed me a lot. It almost makes me sad that I am leaving them. Because of Yusei, I got back in contact with my parents and my own life. I never considered myself as a monster anymore and people started to accept me as a normal person. If I could remember anything about our adventure, I would remember when Yusei made me realize that my family was my family and that they never betrayed me," Aki said.

_(Flashback)_

"_It's over Yusei, nothing you do will change my decision," Aki said._

"_Aki stop, you're parents just want another chance," Yusei said._

_Another chance to what… disgrace me! Aki said._

"_No…, they want to show they can love you," Yusei said._

"_Well I don't want their love Yusei and neither do I want yours, so goodbye," Aki said._

_A while later…_

_As her psychic powers were getting out of control, she gasped._

_Wait! "This isn't supposed to happen, my powers should have been limited," Aki said._

_She then saw an iron box approaching her dad's head._

_DAD! NO! Aki said._

_As soon as she felt pity for her parents, her powers were back to normal._

"_Aki," the man said._

_DAD! Aki said as she went up to her father._

_They then embraced each other while having tears in their eyes._

"_Dad, I am sorry," Aki said._

"_No Aki, I am sorry," the man said._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Because of Yusei I got back with my family after that duel and now we live together without a regard towards the past that once consumed us," Aki said.

Meanwhile, with Jack…

"I have learned a lot from coming here in New Domino City from the satellite, Jack thought. I always thought that I was the king and no one could defeat me in a duel until Yusei showed up and stole my glory. I couldn't believe it! How could a scrawny punk like him beat me, Jack Atlas, the king of dueling? I guess when I thought about it I realized something after all these years that friendship and trust are important, if I were to remember something about my life with them it would be only one thing," Jack said.

_(Flashback)_

"_Jack, I don't think I can do it, I mean Kiryu was our friend," Yusei said._

"_You have too, Yusei," Jack said._

"_But I don't know…" Yusei started._

_Suddenly and without warning Jack grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the stomach._

_AHHH! Yusei said._

_He then threw him in the ground making him think of what he did wrong._

_(End of Flashback)_

"If anything, I guess I was the team's strength, always acting tough and fearless. I always wanted my teammates to notice this and it looks like they finally had. Even Rua stood up with his own two legs when battling Aporia which means that if I did anything for this team it was that I gave them all the strength to pursue your abilities in life and never give up," Jack said.

He then smiled.

Meanwhile, with Ruka…

"I always used to be afraid of doing anything alone, but being here in New Domino City and meeting the gang I have realized that there is always someone I can count on," Ruka said.

Ruka then smiled.

"I will never forget when Rua risked his life for me while I was in the spirit world and what I said when I _came back," Ruka said._

_(Flashback)_

_Rua, please tell me you are all right! Ruka said._

"_Ruka… don't worry, everything is under control," Rua said._

"_Of course it is, but now you need me to continue your duel," Ruka said._

"_Ruka, I am sorry I couldn't be a hero," Rua said._

_Ruka started to cry._

"_Rua, don't say that because in my eyes you will always be a hero, "Ruka said._

_They then hugged each other as they comforted one another._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Being with Rua that day showed me that I can do anything if I try, I don't have to be afraid because I know that I will always have someone to count on," Ruka said.

Meanwhile, with Rua…

"New Domino City, it has been a while but now we have to leave you behind. But still, if there is one thing I learned while being here is that there is hope beneath the veil of despair. I remember how I learned that when we battled Aporia," Rua said.

_(Flashback)_

"_Surrender kid and the pain will be easier on your body," Aporia said._

_Rua then got up and turned his back on Aporia._

"_I will never give up because as long as I am alive there is hope and not despair," Rua said as he looked at Aporia._

_What! Aporia said._

_Rua! Ruka and Jack said._

_(End of flashback)_

"I got up with my life after then and I started to see myself as a responsible man rather than a young boy who always asks for something. Although, I learnt this earlier, I truly felt it when I wanted to protect Ruka during that battle. Later that event led to me and Ruka falling in love with each other to which I was grateful for because Ruka is the most beautiful and wonderful girl to me then all the girls in the world and I love her," Rua said.

He then looked at Ruka while smiling seeing how happy she was.

Meanwhile, with Yusei…

All right guys, this is where we make the cut! He said.

As the gang met each other they did a high five with Yusei.

"Goodbye everyone… we will miss you," Ruka said.

"Likewise," Yusei and the others said to them as they both head off.

Meanwhile, in Rua thought's…

"_Goodbye New Domino City, may this city be always at peace," he said._

The twins then went their way followed by the others who said their goodbyes as well.

Meanwhile, high above the sky…

The Crimson Dragon descended upon the land and roared.

The Crimson Dragon! Yusei said.

Suddenly all of the signer marks were leaving their hosts.

Our marks! Aki said.

As the Crimson Dragon took their marks with him, he roared one last time as he disappeared in the sky.

Meanwhile, with Yusei…

"I see," Yusei thought. "The Crimson Dragon gave us these as signers to protect the world, but know that our job is over we no longer have a world to protect, so that's why our marks went," he said to himself.

As the gang went their own ways, they smiled knowing that they will one day see each other again even thought they aren't connected with their marks.

Meanwhile, with the twins…

They had reached the Airport and were waiting for the next plane which would take them to London. As they were waiting they were snuggled up to each other and had their face very close to one another.

"Ruka…" asked Rua?

"Yes Rua…" Ruka said.

"Now that we are a couple and are moving in with our parents how do you think we will spend time with each other?" Rua said confused.

Ruka looked at him for a second and then smiled.

"Don't worry Rua," Ruka said. "We don't need to tell them about our relationship and we can still be together."

"But how," Rua asked?

"It's simple," Ruka responded. "Even though we will be living with them, we will still be having time for ourselves by going to school together or by going outside in the park to play with each other," Ruka said.

"But what about in the house," Rua asked?

"Even in the house, when our parents go on their usual business trip we will still have time for each other every day," said Ruka.

Thanks Ruka, Rua said understanding.

"You're welcome, I wouldn't want you to be upset Rua, after all you are now my husband," Ruka said.

Rua smiled.

"And I wouldn't want you to be upset with me; after all you are my wife now," Rua said.

Ruka smiled and brought his face close to his to which he did the same resulting in a gentle and affectionate kiss.

Meanwhile…

_Air Flights to London are now aboard, passengers should come in immediately,_ the speaker in the airport said.

"Well Ruka," Rua said to her after they parted, "it looks like it's our turn to hit the plane."

"Yes, let's go Rua," Ruka said.

They grabbed each other's hand as they made their way into the plane. Once seated, they had a taken a spot beside the window to see the sights as they were passing.

Meanwhile…

A conductor had come by getting the place tickets from everybody. He eventually reached Rua and Ruka.

"Tickets kids," the man said.

Ruka pulled out two tickets from her pocket and handed over to the man.

"Thank you and enjoy your flight," the man said.

The man then went to get the other passengers tickets.

Meanwhile, with Rua…

"I suppose we should go to sleep now," Rua said yawning.

"Good idea," Ruka said knowing that they woke up early this morning to meet with the guys before they went their own ways.

As they went to sleep, they knew that many things may await them when they reached home but as long as their together, they will overcome every problem that comes their way.

End of Chapter 1

(Note: I originally had the title to changing winds, but I changed as I got a new idea. Anyway, review and tell me what you think.)


End file.
